


A blade such as this seeks not to remain idle

by PennamePersona



Series: A dark force of destruction, many times undone [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A touch of introspection bc i literally can't write fic without introspection in it, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hades (Video Game) Canon-Typical Temporary Death, Implied Nonbinary Zagreus (Hades Video Game), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Link (Legend of Zelda), Some musing on grief and complicated emotions, Sparring, Zagreus goes to Hyrule during Blood Moons, non-graphic descriptions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: The night Link cut open his chest and spilled his greatest burden like all the blood that stained Blatchery Plain was the first time Zagreus heard him laugh.On this night, as both of them lay bruised on the ground and their humor blends as easily as their combat skill, Zagreus cannot even begin to count how many times he has heard Link laugh.---Or: Zagreus & Link are more than their weapons, but that doesn't mean they're entirely separate, either. Also, jewelry shopping & an ill-fated raid of Hyrule Castle.
Relationships: Background - Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Link (Legend of Zelda) & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: A dark force of destruction, many times undone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	A blade such as this seeks not to remain idle

**Author's Note:**

> I was very pleasantly surprised by the response to the last hades/botw fic I posted so tysm to everyone who commented!! Def gave me the motivation to write another, and possibly more after this
> 
> Title from the description of Aspect of Zagreus for Stygius

“You’re not actually going to make me pay to bring Stygius, are you?”

Zagreus knows he sounds perhaps a bit whiny, but really, Charon is the last person he’s worried about losing dignity in front of. Besides, he’s willing enough to pay Charon’s tax for transporting most underworld materials, but this is _his sword,_ not a handful of river denizens. There’s got to be a line somewhere.

Charon just groans and taps his oar on the ground. Zagreus sighs, frustrated for a moment, before realizing that Charon’s also pointing a finger at the satchel slung around his shoulders. Zag opens it and peers inside.

“Oh.” He says, sheepishly. “Would you believe I forgot about the chlams?”

He gets another long groan for his troubles, so he just hands over the obols. Finally, Charon steps aside and lets him onto the boat. Zagreus plops down onto the bench in the back, settling in for the dizzying transport to Hyrule. He’s found that the landing is better the lower to the ground he starts at. He still gets the wind knocked out of him most times, but it could be worse. At least he’s not actively accosted in Hyrule.

It’s hard to say how much time passes in Charon’s boat. Zagreus isn’t sure if that’s the nature of Charon, of this particular trip, or of the Styx itself. He imagines he’ll never be entirely certain, which suits him fine. There are always things beyond Zag’s comprehension. If he got mad about that, visiting Chaos would be an otherworldly kind of hell.

Eventually, he has to close his eyes against the vertigo. He knows logically that Charon’s been steering the boat in a straight line this whole time, but his senses tell him he’s spinning, falling, suspended in the air - 

And then he _is,_ he’s tumbling through space without any sense of where he is, he can’t focus enough to open his eyes, can’t hope to call out to Charon or Nyx or Than -

_Thud._

“Ow…” Zagreus groans. He blinks open his eyes, finally. He’s met first with a vision of the vast night sky, lit by the bloody rising moon. Then there’s the sharp point of a sword in his face. 

He rolls his eyes and props himself up on his elbows. The sword moves out of the way, finds its way home to the sheath strapped to Link’s back. Link’s mouth twitches in what would be smirk on a more openly expressive person. It’s easy for Zagreus to read, practiced as he is with deciphering Thanatos’ moods on a regular basis.

“That eager to get down to it, mate?” Zagreus huffs. “Let a guy catch his breath first. It’s not a pleasant experience getting here, you know.”

Link just taps his foot on the ground impatiently. He nods at Zag’s satchel and taps his own bag. _How much?_ _  
_ _  
_ Zagreus sits up fully and lays out the chlams. “You’re going to make me think you only want me for my fishes at this rate. What about our blossoming friendship, huh? Where’s my hello? I feel underappreciated.”

Link scoops up the chlams and tosses Zagreus a ruby, which he catches easily and slides into the satchel. Then he gives Zagreus a thoroughly unimpressed look and signs with exaggerated slowness. _Hello. My name is Link. It’s nice to meet you. Tell me all about yourself so we can waste the whole night without getting to spar._

“Point taken.” Zagreus chuckles and stands up. He tosses the satchel aside while Link does the same with his bag. Link unsheathes his sword and pulls out his shield. Zagreus summons Stygius, in its original form, to his hand. “Let’s get right to it then, shall we?”

Link’s fast, able to move and change styles in the blink of an eye. They’ve sparred before with Link’s own weapons, and Zagreus still can’t grasp how he manages to switch them out so impossibly quickly, much less how he manages that impossible timing with his bow. Link is one of the most skilled fighters Zagreus thinks he’ll ever meet, and he was trained by Achilles. He knows what he’s talking about.

Link is _fast._ But especially with his sword in its first aspect, Zagreus is faster.

He dashes around Link and slashes long swipes with Stygius, waits for the moment Link raises his shield and _stabs_ with a timing that a dozen deaths by Greatshields has forced him to learn. He lands his hit, but still half-expects an orange forcefield and a great shout, even though Link had agreed to turn off his own boons while they sparred. The first time Zagreus had seen the spectral glow around Link had been quite the surprise. In truth, he links he’d enjoy fighting Link with those boons active, but it’d hardly be fair without boons of his own, and the Olympians cannot reach him here.

Link forces him back in the moment with a harsh _clang_ of their swords against each other, goddess-blessing versus titan blood echoing viscerally into the night. Zagreus remembers when he’d seen Link wield his sword for the first time and realized immediately that there was something deeply powerful in it.

(The expression on Link’s face when he’d asked about the sword was unlike any other Zagreus had seen from him. Link had been fairly verbal that night before that question, but for this he’d attempted to answer in sign. Unfortunately for them both, it turned out that there were some things even Charon’s boon could not translate.

Later, Link would take him to a stable and introduce him to a brilliant bard with a voice that could rival Orpheus. Later, Zagreus would understand the motions for _sword that Seals the darkness_ and _Hylia’s chosen Hero_ and _goddess-blooded Princess_. Later, Zagreus would know that the look on Link’s face was one he wore all too often when Zagreus wasn’t around.

But in that moment, the best Link could tell him was, _I am the hero of Legend._ And Zagreus, who had studied not only combat but history at Achilles’ side, who had drunk up stories and legends like ambrosia for so many years, asked, “Which legend?” with a boyish sort of excitement.

That night was the first time he heard Link laugh.)

Their sparring is a wonderful thing to behold, though they have no audience. They are perfectly matched in both skill and lack of caution, thrusting and dashing and _grinning_ in their brilliance. It is impossible to tell who will come out the victor in this dance.

And then Zagreus knocks sideways into a boulder in the same moment Link crashes into a tree, and Hyrule handily defeats them both.

The night Link cut open his chest and spilled his greatest burden like all the blood that stained Blatchery Plain was the first time Zagreus heard him laugh. On this night, as both of them lay bruised on the ground and their humor blends as easily as their combat skill, Zagreus cannot even begin to count how many times he has heard Link laugh.

* * *

The guardian explodes and Link steps back just in time to avoid an ancient screw flying right at his face. He allows himself a small, satisfied smile and glances up at the darkening sky. The moon is just starting to peek over the horizon - the _blood red_ moon.

Link doesn’t bother holding back a loud groan. Fuck Calamity Ganon for a lot of reasons (more than Link can let himself think about most days), but the sheer inconvenience of blood moons _stings_ in a special way. He just spent the entire day slicing legs off guardian stalkers, and for what? If he tries to pass time tonight, he’ll come to awareness with a beam pointed directly at his chest. Which yeah, he could handle, but he really doesn’t want to.

He sighs and walks towards the nearby village ruins. They’re still partially flooded, but it’s not nearly as bad as some of the crumbling temples. He climbs onto part of an unidentifiable building (can’t think too hard about that, either) to relax for a few moments.

Then a familiar glow carves through the swampy grass, and Zagreus is right in front of him, plastered in mud.

“Ugh,” Zagreus says, shaking his hands. “Mate, you truly pick some of the worst spots to spend your free time.”

Link doesn’t know what to think about the idea that he has free time. Is this a break for him? Does he even _get_ breaks? Or is every second he’s not in Hyrule Castle, actively headed towards the Sanctum, a prolonged break?

He doesn’t voice any of that, just stares down at Zagreus. The Master Sword is still resting at his side, unsheathed. He sees Zagreus glance at it, eyes suddenly wide.

“Er, Link? Why is your sword glowing?”

_Fuck._

The sound of the guardian targeting beam starts up a half-second later because of course it does, of course he missed one, this is exactly the kind of night he’s having. He must be taking an extended, unapproved break from his destiny judging by how much Hylia apparently hates him.

Zagreus shouts in surprise when the guardian shows itself, but Link doesn’t bother to explain anything. He just dashes towards the damn thing and slashes at it without hesitation. Lucky the Master Sword doesn’t lose energy battling these things, or he’d be in much bigger trouble. He cuts off three of its legs, rushing around to the other side only to nearly smack into Zagreus, who’s somehow already slashed off the other five. Link stares at him in surprise, not bothering to look directly at the guardian while he pierces the final blow through it.

He yanks Zagreus off to the side then, just out of range of the blast zone. He doesn’t look all that disturbed, just runs a hand through his messy hair and slings his sword over his shoulder. 

“So, your sword glowing? Is that a common thing?” Zagreus says. He sounds totally unfazed by what just happened.

Link blinks, then shrugs. It’s absolutely not worth complaining that Zagreus isn’t the type to get thrown off by a sudden attack from a mechanical beast. “Only around Malice.”

Zagreus makes a sound of understanding. “That’s the stuff from the Calamity, right?” 

Link nods, then tilts his head to look at Zagreus’s sword. He’s seen it before, obviously. They’ve sparred a few times now with Zagreus’ weapons, but he’s never asked about it. The red blade is unlike anything Link’s ever seen before. It must be something special, to be able to slice through guardian limbs without a problem.

“Your sword’s impressive.” Link says. He doesn’t know if Zagreus is aware of how high a compliment this is, coming from the wielder of the Sword That Seals the Darkness. He beams with pride regardless, swinging the sword back out in front of himself.

“Thank you,” He says. “Its name is Stygius. It’s one of the weapons that the gods used to slay the titans, and it’s imbued with the power of their blood. I’ve gotten quite attached to it, I’ll admit.”

Link can tell. The way Zagreus grips the hilt, how he runs a finger along the metal of the blade, they match the reflections he’s seen of himself when he handles the Master Sword. He holds up the Master Sword against Stygius and marvels a bit at how their power sings in dissonant harmony.

“Mine is goddess-blessed.” Link says. Though Zagreus is aware of the legend thanks to Kass’ song, he doesn’t have all the details. “Here, see if it hurts you to touch it.”

Zagreus raises his eyebrows and brings Stygius back to his side. “Why would it hurt me?”

Link shrugs. “You’re full of Darkness. It’s different from Malice, but you still bring the blood moon.”

That’s good enough for Zagreus, who slides his hand along the exposed blade. It’s not glowing anymore, though it gives off a hum as Zagreus touches it. Link watches his face, and sees the way it twists first in confusion, then mild discomfort.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Zagreus murmurs, taking his hand off the blade. “It does feel strange, though. There’s an awareness in the blade, as though someone’s watching me.”

Link nods. He stares down at his sword for a long moment, wondering just what the spirit within it thinks of an Underworld prince in Hyrule. It doesn’t seem upset, at least, so there’s that. He puts the sword back in its sheath then, and both master and weapon relax.

Zagreus holds Stygius out. “Would you like to take a look at mine? Fair trade and all that?” 

Link takes the sword and holds it out, checking the balance. It’s much lighter than he expected, given the size. That explains at least part of how Zagreus is able to move so quickly with it. He takes a few practice swings in the air and marvels at how easily Stygius moves. 

  
Link holds it sideways then, hand firm on the hilt, blade balanced against his other palm. “You said it’s powered with blood?”

Zagreus nods. “Titan blood strengthens it. Stygius shudders whenever I find some.”

Link hums and strokes his hand along the blade. He can feel the power singing in the steel, reflective of its wielder. Zagreus and Stygius both are forged of Darkness and blood, but there is no malice to be found here. The Darkness in Zagreus is not so different from the Darkness in the Sheikah’s techniques. There’s a comfort in it, for Link, as well as an impulsive draw.

“What about other blood?” Link asks. He flips the blade over in his hands. “What would my blood do to it?”

“I’m not sure,” Zagreus admits. “I’ve never noticed anything when blood gets on the blade while I’m fighting, so probably nothing at all. You’re part of a legend though, and Hylian blood might be different on its own.”

Link nods, considering Zagreus’ words. Then he steadies his hand more firmly on Stygius’ hilt and stabs down into his thigh. 

Zagreus gasps, though that seems to be the extent of his shock and concern. Link pulls the blade from his thigh and hands it out to Zagreus without looking. That was...more damage than he’d been expecting. Maybe he should’ve thought a bit more about how Zagreus cut through Guardian limbs like they were nothing before stabbing himself. Oh well. Too late now.

“Nothing happened.” Link says, disappointed. He digs a Hearty Elixir out of his bag and drains it. Oof. He glances at Zagreus, who is looking at him with a mixture of concern and mild amusement.

“Well, you got stabbed. That isn’t nothing.” Zagreus says. 

Link tilts his head, conceding the point.

* * *

Zagreus has seen places all around Hyrule by this point, by sheer virtue of Link’s tendency to never stay still for long. He’s walked the long, lovely plains of Hyrule field (only partially disturbed by Guardian laser blasts). He’s hiked the craggy peaks of Death Mountain (Link had been a bit irritable when he discovered Zagreus didn’t need help to be fireproof, though he mellowed out when he found out that Zagreus _also_ got hurt when he stepped in magma). He’s drunk in the gorgeous sights of Zora’s Domain, which rivals Elysium in sheer beauty. He’s half-frozen in the Hebra Mountains, which was a rather unfortunate bit of nostalgia for his grandmother’s bitter winters. 

And now he’s finally seeing the vast expanse of the Gerudo Desert.

Link tolerates Zagreus gazing at the impossible stretch of sand for a few minutes before shoving a bundle of cloth into his arms and pushing him into the shrine entrance. 

“Hurry up and get changed,” Link says. Zagreus shakes out the clothes and isn’t surprised to see that they’re exactly like the ones Link is wearing, just in a different color. He’s had pieces of armor and gear thrusted on him before. The only difference with this set is that it doesn’t seem like the sort of thing that’s going to protect him against anything. He shrugs and starts pulling it on regardless.

“Where are we going?” Zagreus asks. He tugs on the loose bottoms and enjoys the texture of the fabric against his skin. It’s silky and pleasant, which more than makes up for the fact that it’d get shredded at the first touch of a weapon. 

Link waves his hand at the outside of the shrine. “Gerudo town. It’s right behind the shrine. No voe - er, men are allowed inside, so we have to dress like this.”

Zagreus pauses in the middle of adjusting the sleeves of his top. “Wait, so we’re going to lie to them?” He’s not sure how he feels about that. Link’s mentioned the Gerudo before, and though Zagreus is deeply curious about what their town is like, he doesn’t think he’s willing to trick them or go against their rules.

Link scratches the back of his neck. “Not exactly. I talked it over with one of the people who know I’m not a vai - that’s woman, in Gerudo. It’s more like...showing that we aren’t too proud to follow their customs. They know that men sneak in sometimes, and they also know that even if someone doesn’t look like a vai at first glance, that doesn’t mean they aren’t one. It’s more complicated than they let on, which at least deters the creepy guys.”  
  


It’s far more than Link usually says aloud, which at least reassures Zagreus that he’s thought this through. “Alright, that makes enough sense to me. I’m certainly glad you aren’t too proud and creepy to follow their customs.” He shoots Link a grin before clipping on his veil. 

Link flushes a bit and coughs. “It’s partly that, but also…” He trails off and fidgets a bit, then raises his hands. _It’s nice to be seen as not a man sometimes._

“Oh,” Zagreus nods. “I think I understand what you mean.”

Link looks at him and tilts his head curiously. He just stares for a few beats, then gets closer and straightens out some of the hanging bits on Zagreus’ outfit. He steps back and nods in satisfaction before turning and walking out of the shrine. Zagreus follows without hesitation.

The guards at the entrance to the town don’t stop them, just give short greetings before turning their attention back out to the desert beyond. Once they’re inside the town walls, Zagreus pauses for a moment just to take it all in.

The stonework is impressive, particularly the mosaics beneath the water. He imagines it all looks even better during the day, sunlight sparkling off the tiles, but it’s still stunning even in dimmer light. He lets out a low whistle and looks over at Link, who nods in understanding.   
  
Link then leads him into a nearby shop, which turns out to be a jeweler’s. Zagreus is immediately taken in by the _gorgeous_ detail work in the metal and the absolute mastery in the way they’ve carved and encased the gemstones. It’s always a treat to have any opportunity to appreciate the work of great artisans.

“Oh, I see our favorite little Hylian vai has brought a friend!” A voice calls. Zagreus turns to see the person he assumes is the shop’s owner, and oh. Oh, wow. All the Gerudo must be this tall. It’s not intimidating exactly, since Zagreus is plenty accustomed to people towering over him, but there really is something in the presence these Gerudo women exert.

“Hello,” Zagreus says, trying to sound confident and charming and not stunned. “Your work is absolutely fantastic.”

The woman puts a hand to her chest and coos at him. “Aw, aren’t you a sweetheart. Thank you very much. I’m Isha, the manager. The other jeweler, Cara is in the back right now. We’ll make just about anything you want, so long as you bring us the gemstones.”

Zagreus glances over at Link, who is examining one of the circlets. It’s forged of gold and diamonds in the shape of laurels. “Are you planning to get that one, mate?” 

Link shakes his head, looking disappointed. _It’s hard to gather enough diamonds._

Zagreus brightens and rifles through his satchel. “Lucky for you, I never remember to straighten out my things.” He pulls out three of the diamonds from Lernie’s bounty. “Would these suffice?”

Link stares at him, eyes wide. Isha laughs and takes the diamonds from Zag’s hands.

“These will do wonderfully, so long as our little vai has the rest of the payment.” She looks down at Link with twinkling eyes and grins when he hands over the money. Zagreus notices the twitching in Link’s face that he knows is his attempt at smothering a smile, and preens.

“While I have you here, I’d love to request a few custom orders,” Zagreus says. Isha’s eyes light up and she runs to grab a notepad. Zagreus laughs and takes the cue to list off his requests. “I’d love a pair of earrings in the style of the sapphire circlet, if that’s possible. It looks amazing, but I have a headpiece that would get in the way of it. Also, would it be possible for you to make something with amethyst and gold? I have a friend who I think would love something in these styles…”

* * *

Link waits by the Castle docks, bow drawn. He’s taking quite the gamble tonight, hoping that the blood moon’s Malice will be overwritten by Zagreus and his Darkness even here, at the center of all the Malice in Hyrule. If he’s wrong, he’s going to have to face the Lizalfos he just killed, which while fully possible, will also be a pain.

He watches as the passive Malice in the air starts to gather in greater volume and resists the urge to clutch at the laurel leaf Zagreus left with him on his last visit. He’d been so excited to receive the pieces he’d commissioned from Isha and Cara, and equally enthusiastic to see Link’s new circlet. 

“Laurels look good on you, mate,” He’d said, grinning. And then he’d reached up and plucked a still-burning leaf from his own laurels and handed it to Link. Somehow, the fire stayed contained within it, harming neither Link nor his bag when he tucked it inside. Zagreus said it would summon him if Link ever needed his assistance.

Link used it before to activate the blood moon shrine, but he has no intention of summoning Zagreus tonight. Or at least, he hopes he won’t have to. But they’re both still unclear on exactly how Darkness and Malice interact, and Link is maybe a bit worried about how this experiment is going to end.

Lucky for him, the Malice surrounding him briefly glows purple, then slams down just as the ground opens, glowing, and Zagreus smacks to the floor directly in front of him.

Link winces at the pained groan he makes. He maybe could’ve found a more comfortable area to wait.

While Zagreus adjusts, he glances over to where the Lizalfos would be if they’d respawned. His shoulders slump in relief when he sees nothing. Link stows away his bow and rises up, offering a hand down to Zagreus, which he takes. 

“Just where have you brought me this time?” Zagreus groans. “It feels...wrong, somehow. I’m a bit dizzy, and I don’t think it’s all from the landing.”

He does look paler than usual, which Link didn’t expect. “We’re in the Castle. It could be the Malice?”

Zagreus looks around, and when he sees one of the large patches of Malice, he visibles recoils. The look on his face is a mixture of disgust and something else that Link isn’t sure how to name.

Zagreus just says, “I see what you mean now about Darkness and Malice being different.” and then turns back to Link and gestures forward. “Well, lead the way.”

Link hesitates for a moment, unsure if they should remain in the Castle when it seems to be adversely affecting Zagreus. He figures Zagreus knows himself best, though, and he’s been honest to a fault so far. Surely he’d say if he needed to leave.

So he starts towards the stairs and gives Zagreus a small smile, full of mischief. “Want to help me raid the armory?”

The wide, eager grin on Zagreus’s face is the exact answer he’d anticipated.

Going through the castle with Zagreus is very different than when Link ducks in on his own. For one, it’s much easier. Having someone else with a sword to cut through enemies makes the entire process quicker.

It’s also a chance to see everything through someone else’s eyes. Zagreus pauses sometimes just to stare at the ruins, captivated in equal parts by its beauty and the inherent loss. Link isn’t sure whether to be grateful or pained by the way Zagreus voices so many of his thoughts aloud. There’s something nice to be found in a stranger’s appreciation of both the majesty and the tragedy of this place. It also shoves against the bruise of complicated grief that always swells when Link is around such tangible reminders of his still-fragmented past. 

He’s gathered all the memories Zelda left for him, but it hasn’t made him into the person he was a century ago. Some days, that person is more a stranger to him than any stablehand he speaks to once and never again. 

Link imagines Zagreus would be quieter or avoid certain subjects if he asked, but he never does. He is the triforce of courage. He despises avoiding challenges only because they are difficult.

They make their way through winding corridors and blocked-off passageways, sometimes treading straight through Malice pools because they’re both impatient and impulsive. Link notices how Zagreus seems a bit less vital than usual, and he tries to keep an eye on it. He really does try.

It’s not until they’re fighting in the armory that Link realizes how good Zagreus is at pushing through pain and loss of vitality. By that point, it’s already too late.

In retrospect, Link should perhaps have kept the stories of Zagreus’s escape attempts in mind. Or at least considered that while they’re even matches for impulsivity, Link’s foolish risks end in Mipha’s Grace. Zagreus’s end in his death, however temporary that might be.

He kneels down by the body, still in a way Zagreus never is. His wounds alone are disturbing. Is this awful feeling why Mipha dedicated herself to healing? If so, his respect for her grows even more. To see his friend so battered is _very_ unpleasant, especially with the knowledge that he could have better prevented it.

There’s a flash of green and the dull ring of a bell that Link has heard only once before. He looks up and sees Thanatos (Than, the voice of Zagreus sighs softly in his head) hovering above them both.

“Oh Zag,” Thanatos sighs. He lowers himself to the ground and sweeps a hand through messy black hair, tenderly caressing a face smudged with blood. “Can’t stay out of trouble even here, hm? Not that I’m truly surprised.”

He looks at Link then, his eyes harder than his voice. “You couldn’t keep him safer than this?”

Link has no defense. He merely holds Thanatos’ gaze and hopes that his regret comes through clearly in his eyes, at least. His face often retains the muscle memory of a forced neutrality Zelda noted a century ago in her journal, but he tries to let his feelings show in this moment. 

Something must come through because Thanatos just sighs again and shakes his head, gaze dropping back down to Zagreus. With his head tilted at this angle, Link can see the glittering amethyst butterflies Zagreus commissioned from Starlight Memories in his ears. He slides his hands beneath the body and stands, cradling his lover in his arms with a care Link feels almost rude to witness. 

“Usually the Styx would collect him,” Thanatos says. His voice is quiet, neutral in a way Link can tell is intentional. “Unfortunately, that’s not as easy here. I’ll take him back. I imagine he will return as soon as he is able.”

Link doesn’t doubt that. He hesitates, then looks down at the Royal Guard’s shield they found earlier tonight still strapped to his arm. It’s already damaged heavily, though that’s to be expected with Royal Guard gear. He unstraps it and then smashes it against the ground, where it immediately breaks apart into several pieces. He sees Thanatos flinch in his peripheral, which Link feels a bit bad about.

He kneels down and sifts through the shattered pieces until he finds one that’s large enough to be clear what it once was to a person who’s seen the shield before. It doesn’t have too many jagged edges, and Link imagines Zagreus will have a way to smooth it down, besides.

He walks over to Thanatos then, and places the fragment gently onto Zagreus’s chest. When their gazes meet again, Link can clearly see the question in Death’s eyes. He pulls the still-burning laurel leaf out from his bag.

“A Keepsake.” Link says. That seems to be enough for Thanatos. He nods at Link, then turns his eyes back down to the body in his arms. The green light flashes once more, and the empty chamber echoes with the bell.

Link knows that Zagreus will be fine, that he’s died over a hundred times before and come back easily from each and every one of them. Still, he pours this new complex grief into the already overflowing well inside of him. It is so impossibly hard to be alone in this, some nights.

He has the thought then that maybe he doesn’t need to be. Much as he’s been concerned about the Sheikah’s paranoia, he’s found comfort in Impa countless times before. The idea of telling her about this Dark and bloody prince is intimidating, but well.

He is the triforce of courage, after all.

So Link readies the Sheikah Slate, and sets his sights on Kakariko Village.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you to everyone who commented on the previous work in this series <3 I have even more ideas for this crossover still, so if you like it, please please please let me know!!
> 
> I hope y'all have great days or nights :)


End file.
